Where Her Heart Belongs
by Ayumi Kondou-Sebastian's Kitty
Summary: Its been seven years since Shizuka kidnapped Yuuki, and she is thirteen. Rido returns, and Juuri and Haruka die protecting her. Kaname slowly introduces her into the senate after killing Rido. But memories of when she was kidnapped and when her parents murder get in the way and she starts forgetting where her heart belongs. How can Kaname help help her remember? Sequel to a story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Himeka here! (Duh…) SO! Before I continue the story I need to explain something about Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) : Mey-Rin is not actually Maylene! True, they can be similar. "R" and "L" sound almost exactly the same and "I" makes the "EE" sound…IN JAPAN! So in Japan, Mey-Rin can be pronounced MAYREEN which can be translated to "Maylene". But the thing is: They are in LONDON! The pronunciation isn't the same. So, it's actually Mey-Rin. Why do I say this? I love the Sebastian x Mey-Rin pairing. In a lot of them I see the question: "Why can people spell Maylene`s name right?!" Well there ya go. It's Mey-Rin. **

**This is the sequel to Comfort in a Rose. If you haven't read it yet, I highly suggest it. This story will make more sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Can't think of a better disclaimer. For those of you who know that Vampire Knight is still ongoing, it's not anymore. THE FINAL CHAPTER OF VAMPIRE KNIGHT IS OUT! CHAPTER 93 IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! **

YUUKI P.O.V

I woke up in my room. The room I grew up in. I stretched and hesitantly withdrew from the covers. I didn't want to get up. The bed was warm and I was comfy. But then I thought of the thing that always motivated me in the morning; Time to go see Onii-sama!

I quickly removed my covers and picked out a dress for the day. I chose a pale pink dress with quarter length sleeves. The neckline was a little low, and had a red ribbon trim. Along the waist was a red ribbon with a bow tied slightly off centered with the middle. The dress stopped just after the knee. It's just a regular day, so I chose a simple dress.

I raced to Onii-sama`s study, where he usually waits for me to wake up every morning. Only when I got there, he wasn't there. Strange.

I looked in the living room and in the kitchen, and I even checked the bathroom. Still no Kaname. Well, there is still one place I didn't check.

His bedroom.

I walked to his room and I slowly opened the door. There he was, asleep on his bed. This never happened before. I tiptoed over to his bed and peaked at his face. He looked so peaceful!

I bent over the side of his bed and gently poked his cheek. No response. I poked his cheek a bit harder. No response. This time, I poked his cheek hard. Still no response. I giggled. I didn't know he was such a heavy sleeper!

"Onii-chan~!" I drawled out the words in a loud, sing-song voice. All he did was grunt. "Hey! Wake up sleepy-head. Guess what? Its morning!" I called. Well, technically, its night. Whatever.

He turned over, back facing me. "Seriously?" I asked. I placed my knees on the bed and started jumping. "Wake. UP!" I called. It was a childish thing to do. Oh well. I`m twelve. Technically I am still a child.

After about another twenty seconds of jumping, Onii-sama sat up groggily.

"Ah. Good morning, Yuuki." Kaname said with a tender smile. "Good morning to you, too. Geez. I didn't know it would take this long to wake you up. Why were you so tired? Usually you are waiting for me in your study. " I said.

"Ah. I was so tired because I was up most of the night doing paperwork. I don't do it often, however when I do, I like to get it done."

"Oh. I`m sorry to wake you. I didn't know you were up most of the night. Sorry…" I said putting my head down. I should have let him sleep…

Kaname caressed my cheek with his hand. I took his wrist and held it close to my face, feeling the warmth of his palm. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

"Not to worry, love. I should have been waking up soon anyway. I should be getting dressed then. Will you meet me in the study?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said and I began opening the door.

"Oh, by the way," Kaname began and I turned to look at him. "Happy birthday." Kaname said.

"Eh?" I said. Birthday?

"Today is you birthday. July 17."(A/N **There is no official listing for her birthday, so I made one up!**)

"Eh?! How could I forget my own birthday?**" **I said. Seriously, how? I giggled. "Heh, wow! I must be really dense to forget my own birthday!" I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You`re not dense, love. You simply forgot. Now I should get dressed. Meet me in the study." He said, walking over to kiss my forehead. "Okay." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

I walked to the study. I knew Kaname didn't take long to dress. I brushed some hair behind my ear. My hair wasn't too long. It fell slightly under my chest. Not that there was anything there. After five minutes, Kaname walks into the study. "Onii-sama!" I cry happily. I loved to see him in the morning. I loved to see him anytime. I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face in his chest. His scent was always comforting. I let out a content sigh. "Hello, Yuuki. Happy thirteenth birthday." Kaname said with a chuckle. "Thank you." I said, face still buried in his chest.

"So what shall we do for breakfast?" he asked me.

"Um…" I completely forgot about breakfast, too. "That depends…what would you like me to make?" I asked him.

"It's your birthday. I`ll cook."

"Nope. I`ll do it. What do you want?" I asked again.

"Whatever you want to make." he told me.

"Well you`re so helpful, aren't you?" I mumbled. I walked over to the kitchen and pulled four eggs from the fridge. I pulled out cheese, bell peppers, and some ham. I grabbed a stool and got the salt and pepper from the cabinet. "Are omelets okay?" I asked him. "Anything you make, Yuuki." He replied. I got some other things like milk, oil, bread, and oranges. I beat the eggs, added milk to the eggs and oil to the pan. After the eggs looked right, I added cheese, chopped bell peppers, and some chopped ham. I put the omelets o plates, and began toasting bread. While that was doing its thing, I juiced the oranges and filtered out any pulp. I set the table and put the food on plates.

"Breakfast is ready!" I called. Kaname walked in and sat down. We ate in peace. It was too quiet. For some reason, this bothered me.

"So…are you going out today?" I asked. We finished breakfast and I carried our dishes to the sink. I`ll do them later.

"No. Not today." He said putting his arms around my waist, trailing kisses from my cheek to my neck.

"That's good. And stop that, it tickles!" I giggled. "Oh, really?" he said, I looked at his face and saw a sly smile. I stepped out of his arms, but he started following me. I made my way to the kitchens exit. He began walking faster, sly smile still on his face. I screamed and ran down the hall. But he was too quick. Just as I was rant through the doorway, he grabs me by the waist and pulls me backwards. He drapes me over his shoulder and starts carrying me to his room. I think. "AH! Let me go!" I squealed. He plops me on his bed and starts kissing my neck. He pulls away and starts tickling me. "No! Ahaha, stop! No! Ahahaha! Please! Ahaha!" I squeal. He stops and looks at me with an endearing smile. But for some reason, his smile fades. I sit up. "What is it? Are you okay? Do you…do you need…blood?" I ask him. I pull my hair away from my neck, exposing it. "No, love. Im fine. However, you are thirteen now. I think it's time you are introduced into the senate." He says. "Oh. You really think I'm old enough? "To be honest, no. I don't. But sadly, I cant hise you from the senate forever. As much as I want to, I cant. If I don't act soon, they may engage me with another pureblood…" he said.

"No! I know its selfish of me, but I don't want you to be with anyone else except me. I don't think I could bear it if you were." I said. He lays down on the bed and pulls me into him. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"I know. I couldn't bear it either." He mumbles into my hair.

"So when will you introduce me to them?" I ask.

"Three days. Sorry it's so soon." He mumbled.

"That's okay. I don't want to worry about it yet. I just want to stay like this for awhile. Can we discuss it later?" I ask.

"Anything for you, my love." He says.

And with that, we both descended into a peaceful slumber.

**So, whaddya think? Please tell me! I dedicate the title to AquaBluey. Thanks fir the idea! Please, can I have at least 3 reviews, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely readers! From now on, I will do a Pocky List! I have seen many people do this, if you review, I shall give you cyber Pocky! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: If you in anyway think I own Vampire Knight, you`re funny. Seriously. I`m broke! I own nothing involving VK, except a cosplay necklace...that`s it. So if you PLAN on suing me, you`ve got nothing. Look above. I`m broke.**

Yuuki P.O.V

We honestly did`nt do much yesterday. We made a cake. And slept most of the day. I woke up and bounced to Kaname`s study. I stood in the doorway.

"Good morning!" I said. He looked up from his paperwork.

"Ah, good morning Yuuki. Did you sleep well?" He asked me.

"Yes. Did you sleep at all?"

"For the most part."

"Well, that`s good. I`m glad you got some sleep." I said, kissing his cheek. He kissed my cheek in return. "Tell me," I began, sitting on the edge of his huge desk."What is going on in the senate? I will be meeting them for three days. I should be informed in the least."

"It seems they are looking for a suitable fiancee for Sara Shirabuki. I seem to be on the list..." he mumbled. I scrunched my nose. Seeing this, he laughed.

"Don`t worry, Yuuki. They can`t engage me to her in three days. It`s a complicated process and takes about a month. Minimum." he said. I let out a sigh I hadn`t realized I was holding in.

"Thank goodness." I mumbled. I leaned in and pressed a finger to his nose. I giggled."Tag! You. Are. It!" I said. I hopped of the desk and ran towards the doorway. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You can`t catch me~" I drawled. He stood up, I squealed and ran. I could feel footsteps behind me. I picked up the pace and ran downstairs. I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I squealed.

"Yuuki?"

"Yes, Onii-sama?"

"I think I caught you." he said.

"No, really? Are you sure?" I teased.

"I`m pretty sure. So, shall we begin?" He asked. I nodded. I am to meet the senate in two days. I need to control my powers.

"Let`s do this!"

Kaname-sama took me to a room with many vases and mirrors.

"What are we doing here...?" I asked. I had no knowlege of this room. It reminded me of that day*. The thought made my skin crawl.

"We are here to practice your control over emotion stability. As you have often noticed, when a pureblood is upset, an easily broken item will break or shatter. In some of your cases, explode." He said, a light smirk froming on his face. He was referring to the time my favorite doll had broken when I was eight. I was so upset, my glass lamp exploded.

I clapped my hands together."Where do we begin? " I asked.

"To start, I want you to focus on something. Anything. An item, a face. Something to take your mind off the reason you`re upset. In the case where there is no controoling your emotions, focus on that face. The quietly but quickly, think of whatever it is that had broken. Then rewind it in your head as if it were film." he explained. I nodded. "By the way, I wanted to remind you of something. Remember when your favorite toy had broken when we were eight?" He reminded with a smirk. I nodded, feeling a sudden irritation. "I had forgotten to tell you. I had dropped it." He said it like it was no big deal. I whirled at him.

"You what-?!" Before could thing, nearly every item in the room had shattered, glass flying everywhere. Before I thought of anything else, I had rewinded the image of the glass and crystal breaking. Suddenly, the pieces had recollected and fit together. It hadnt been five seconds. I grabbed a small vase and examined it. Not a single crack...

Kaname looked dumbfounded. "I have never seen it done so quickly...it is impossibe to learn in such a short time, even for me."

**A/N. There ya go! Can I have a few reviews...? Plz?**

**DONT FORGET THE POCKY LIST! (You know you want some...3)**


End file.
